


Petstuck Series Whole [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Petstuck [podfic] [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Ownership, Pets, Petstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little gray aliens aren't people, no matter how well they fake it.</p>
<p>They can be domesticated, though. Might as well keep them around, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petstuck Series Whole [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John: be a responsible pet owner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378090) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Petstuck/Petstuck%20whole.mp3) | 2:01:35 | 111 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/petstuck-series-1-7) |  |   
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Petstuck.m4b) | 2:03:01 | 59.0 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/petstuck-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
